


Do What I Please

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [43]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction win Global Success Award for the second year in a row and 5 Seconds of Summer have just announced their North American tour.  What better way to celebrate than a giant orgy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Please

The entire night is brilliant, is what it is.

It is a great honour just to be back in the O2 Arena, never mind attending the BRIT Awards. Luke is blown away by everything, like they are serving booze and he can see Ellie Goulding across the floor and James Corden chatting up the One Direction lads. 

He is still not sure how he ended up here but he might as well enjoy whilst it lasts, yeah?

Just then, his mobile buzzes so he reaches into his dress trouser pocket to pull it out.

_From: Louis_  
_Enjoying the night, Lukey? x_

_To: Louis  
Yeah totally, man. Quality booze right here._

_From: Louis  
Don't have too much. shagging underage blondie is one thing, shaggin a drunk teenager is another._

__Luke blushes. The night is only getting better, it seems.

_To Louis  
Is that what we're doing after the after parties?_

_From: Louis  
you bet my gorgeous bum that we are._

__Well then. Seems like he's got a plan now.

 

_From: Louis  
invite the rest of your band too. can't have a celebration without an orgy_

Just wow.

 

-

 

After hours of partying and chatting up the famous people--he talked to Rita Ora, Lorde, and gosh, Bastille. Luke can die happily now--he is ushered into a limousine with his band. They all seemed chill when he stammered what Louis told him. It's almost like they were expecting this.

The driver drops them off at Zayn's house and they sort of stand there awkwardly. Then the gate swings open so they walk in.

The house is lavish and so spacious, Luke can't believe that Zayn lives here by himself. Well, he lives with Perrie, who is surprisingly cool with her fiance hooking up with his band mates every once in a while. He's heard stories about how this one time, she stayed and watched as the five of them got it on.

"Hey, punk," Harry greets them fondly. "Had a good night?"

"You betcha. And it's only 'bout to get better," Michael replies smugly.

"Cheeky," Harry says,

"Knew there was a reason why you're my favourite."

"Don't be rude," Louis pinches his nipples. "Let's not piss them off before an orgasm."

And those are the magic words. Soon enough, they are all stark naked and tangled up in each other's limbs on the living room floor. Niall has his mouth on Ashton's dick, Harry is Michael out whilst Michael is doing the same to him and Zayn and Liam are off in their own world, snogging and rutting up against each other. Calum has already come from Niall's very skillful blowjob.

And Luke, well, he can't really think because Louis' fingers are working magic inside of him.

"Fuck,' Louis breathes out. "You're so fucking tight. Ever done stuff with boys?"

He shakes his head no. "Blown a couple lads but that's pretty much it.'

"So young and naive," Louis teases. "You're gonna learn so much by the end of tonight love."

The single finger turns into two and Luke lets out a hiss at the burn. He's had his own finger up there a time or two but the angle's been all wrong. Having someone else do i to him is different though. Louis keeps brushing past his prostate and it feels so good, shooting sparks of pleasure up and down his spine.

"More," he moans, hips rocking down to the curling fingers.

Louis smirks as he adds more, slippery slick with lube. He can hear Ashton moaning out Niall's name as the Irish lad pressing into Ashton and Calum's eyes peek open, his dick fattening up again. Harry is slicking himself up with Michael helping him out eagerly. And off in his peripherals, he sees Zayn lowering himself down onto Liam's cock.

"Prat," he says affectionately. "I think I want more than that."

"If you're sure," Louis says, finger crooking just right, jabbing into his spot once more.

"Fuck, wanna come with you inside me, Lou," he pleads.

There's a flash of pure lust in Louis' glacial blue eyes as he reaches for a condom. Zayn helpfully tosses him the box and Louis calls out a thanks as he takes out a sachet and rips it open with his teeth. Luke smirks and plucks the condom out of his hands, taking it in his hand and rolling it down Louis' erection. He pumps his hand a couple times because why not.

"Sneaky little punk," Louis growls out, pinning Luke's hands above his head. The sounds of their mates fucking all around them is doing nothing but make Luke's hard-on worse. Louis tease his entrance, the tip of his cock rubbing up against the tight furl of muscles. "Reckon I should punish you, yeah?:

"Yeah, sure."

Louis thrusts in, bottoming out in a slow smooth motion. Luke grits his teeth against the sudden onset of burning stretch and the sensation of being so full. It's marvellous and after a while, his body gets used to it. He rocks his hips a bit and moans at how good it feels.

"So tight, wanna fuckin' ruin ya," Louis breathes out, nose nuzzling into the crook of Luke's neck.

"Can if ya wanna," Luke admits, blushing.

"Yeah?" Louis pulls out completely before he drives in hard.

" _Please."_

And that's it for Louis. He fucks Luke hard, not caring if it's his first time. And Luke is loving it. He is emitting all these delicious sounds and Louis wants to mark him up so that everyone will see that Luke is his. He does settle for a large lovebite just under Luke's collarbone, something easy to hide as long as he's not going around wearing vests.

There's a loud grunt and a shout from Zayn and Liam and from the rugged breathing, Luke can tell that Niall is close to finishing off Calum and Ashton. Lucky bastard, ending up with a threesome. And Calum and Ashton have this bond, they work so perfectly together in synch that it's almost creepy. Calum is face-fucking Ashton as Niall his fucking his arse and it's really filthy, is what it is. 

One particularly well-aimed thrust into his prostate and Luke is done. He tightens up so much that it's almost painful for Louis. He tries to keep his hips moving, riding out both their highs.

Afterwards, they are a giant pile of tangle arms and legs, sweaty and stinking of sex. Eventually, they get up to get cleaned up. Thankfully, there is a swimming pool out in the back.

And if they have sex again in the pool, well, Luke doesn't really care.


End file.
